Une soirée d'enfer!
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Sanji ne rentre pas, Luffy stress mais que ce passe t-il! OS/UA


Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda sama!

Pairing: Luffy x sanji.

Rating: M!

Genre: OS/ UA/Yaoi/Romance.

Note de l'auteur: Ceci est ma première fic sur One Piece! Soyez indulgents please!

Bonne lecture!

Une soirée d'enfer!

_ Sanji... c'est encore Luffy, il est plus de minuit et tes toujours pas rentrer je m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup! S'il te plaît répond moi quand tu auras ce message, je t'aime mon amour.

Le brun raccrocha et se laissa tomba sur le canapé, se rongeant les ongles. Mais ou était son homme? Au travail? Non, son restaurant fermait à 22h00. Chez des amis? Non plus, il l'aurait appelé pour le prévenir! Dans un bar ou en boîte? Plutôt rêver! le blond n'aimait pas trop ce genre d'endroits les seuls fois ou il avait accepté d'y aller c'était avec lui sinon c'était un refus tout net. Mais merde il était ou alors?!

Quand d'un coup une idée horrible traversa l'esprit du serveur. Et s'il avait eu un accident?... Et si il avait un autre homme dans sa vie...?!

_ NON! Il s'était lever en moins de trois secondes, marchant de long en large, retenant ses larmes. La simple pensée quand ce moment même son blond pouvait être dans les bras d'un autre lui arrachait le cœur. S'il te plaît rentre! Souffla t-il, rentre Sanji!

A un quart d'heure de route en voiture de l'appartement, un petit restaurant japonais dans une avenue populaire était en effervescence...

_ MERDE! Mais c'est quand qu'il arrive ces cons! Gueula un blond cigarette au bec.

Oui cela résumait la situation.

Une canalisation avait sauté et il y avait de l'eau partout. Sanji bouillonnais intérieurement, déjà qu'il avait dut fermé plus tard parce qu'une bande de yakuza était venus manger, normal dans un restaurant, le problème c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir quitté les lieux et il n'avait rien dit ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre dans son établissement. Ensuite, sinon c'est pas drôle, un de ses cuistot avait fait un malaise et pour finir ce putain de tuyau qui venait d'éclaté! Il était maudit ou quoi?! Et depuis ils attendait les pompiers pour stopper le carnage!

_ Patron calmez vous. Intervint un de ses serveur.

_ Ta gueule Law j'suis pas d'humeur! Brailla t-il en écrasant son mégot se sortant deux seconde plus tard un nouveau cylindre blanc emplis de tabac. Il arracha presque son portable de l'une des poche de son pantalon, voulant appelé celui qui devait être en train de se ronger les sang chez eux, mais bien sur...plus de batterie!

_ Ça va chier! Cria t-il en fourrant avec un air de tueur son téléphone dans sa poche. J'en peut plus de cette journée d'merde!

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si vulgaire, mais le problème c'était un luffy très anxieux seul chez eux. Il avait envi de rentrer et de prendre son ange dans ses bras et... lui faire l'amour comme une bête! Oui, quand sanji est énerver le sexe le calme! Surtout un beau brun vraiment très sexy gémissant sous lui. Il bava presque...

_ Euh... boss ça va? Demanda un de ses employé en le voyant fixer une fourchette, la bave aux lèvres.

_ Ouai! Se reprit-il.

Cinq minutes plus tard les pompiers arrivaient.

_ Ah bah enfin! On vous appelle y'a une demie-heure et vous arrivez que maint'nant! C'est vraiment se foutre de la gueule du monde! Beugla le propriétaire des lieux qui vraiment était à bout de nerfs!

Les pompiers marmonnèrent que 'eh ho, on pas qu'ça à foutre nous!', mais discrètement vus son état autant ne pas le provoquer.

Une heure plus tard le problème était résolut mais l'immense cuisine elle... était pleine d'eau les pompiers avait tiré le plus possible d'eau avec une pompe mais tout était trempé.

_ Génial, ça vas me coûter plus que mes vacance ça! Merde! Grogna sanji en regardant les dégâts.

Il était dégoûter, il avait prévus un voyage à shaboandy avec luffy pour les vacance de printemps mais apparemment il devrait remettre ça à plus tard... Fait chier il voulait un peut s'évader de water seven pour quelques temps, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa ville, mais des vacance sur l'île de Shaboandy c'était pas de refus!

_ Bon j'en ai marre, on vas laisser en l'état, on verra demain. Allez hop on se casse. Souffla t-il en écrasant son énième mégot dans un cendrier.

Tout le monde partis et il prit enfin sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, son amour lui manquait, il voulait le voir.

Luffy paniquait littéralement dans le grand loft. Il était une heure et demi du matin et sanji n'était toujours pas rentré!

Un bruit de clef tournée dans la serrure de la porte d'entré le fit se lever en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire et à peine le blond posait un pied dans l'appartement le brun lui sautait dans les bras.

_ Ou tu étais?! Chez ton amant secret?!, s'il te plaît me quitte pas! Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime, je pourrait pas vivre sans toi! Sanglota luffy la tête plonger dans le cou du plus vieux au bord de la crise de nerf respirant son parfum entêtant.

Sanji haussa un sourcil et sourit tendrement en enlaçant son brun. Il caressa ses cheveux ébouriffés en une douce caresse et releva son visage vers lui le regardant avec amour.

_ Il y a eu un problème au restaurant, un tuyau à péter et il y a de l'eau partout! Makuro à fait un malaise en plein service et des yakuza sont arriver pour manger et se décidaient pas à s'en aller! Une soirée folle en soit!

_ C'est...c'est vrai? Demanda luffy en reniflant, le blond sourit et sécha les larme s'échouant sur les joues halée.

_ Oui, comment à tu penser ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde que je puisse te tromper ? T'est toute ma vie, je pourrait moi non plus, vivre sans toi! Ne te fait plus d'idées pareil à l'avenir, tu est tout pour moi! Murmura le blond en serrant le plus petit contre lui, l'embrassant langoureusement.

Luffy émit un gémissement soulagé contre les lèvres de son amoureux et ferma les yeux sous le baiser ardent. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou le rapprochant encore plus de lui et il caressa les cheveux couleur du soleil si soyeux entre ses doigts. Sanji souffla excité en attrapant les hanches fines contre lui, ses mains descendirent en exploration vers le fessier rebondit du brun qui gémit délicieusement. Il les palpa durement mais sensuellement et se sépara du plus jeune pour fermé la porte à clef pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras et monter jusque dans leur chambre ou il le déposa doucement sur le lit, le déshabillant avec envie.

_ Sanji... j'ai envie de toi... Murmura luffy en caressant le torse enfin libéré de la chemise de son homme.

_ Je vais te faire du bien mon amour... Susurra le blond en déposant des baisés tendre sur son cou descendant plus bas ou il lécha un téton rosé qui l'attirait.

_ Hin... gémit le brun en caressant le dos musclé de son amant.

Sanji ne lui laissait aucun répit, il titillait de sa langue et de ses doigts les deux petit bout de chair très sensible de son brun, descendant ensuite plus bas pour enlever son jean ainsi que le sien et pour finir leur boxer les laissant tout les deux nus et en érection face au corps et au plaisir de l'autre.

_ Tu m'excite... Ronronna le blond avant de se jeter sur les lèvres rougit de l'autre qui laissèrent échapper un petit cris en sentant le membre dur de son conjoint plaqué sur le sien entamant un mouvement sensuel et délectable au possible.

Luffy était en ébullition, il voulait plus, tellement plus! Il voulait donner du plaisir à son homme et inversa la situation prenant le dessus il dévala de ses lèvres le corps emplis d'envie du restaurateur qui laissa échappé un râle de pur luxure en sentant le brun prendre soin de son sexe.

_ Hmm luffy... Laissa échapper sanji qui crut mourir de plaisir en ouvrant les yeux pour voire son ange sucer son membre activement, les deux grands yeux noirs brillant le fixant ardemment.

Luffy ressortis le sexe de sa bouche et le lécha sur toute sa longueur prenant soin de caresser les bourses dures et chaudes, soutirant ainsi des râle de plaisir à son dominant.

Sanji reprit le contrôle de la situation et renversa luffy sur les draps rouge sang et descendit sa tête entre les jambe mince mais musclé les plaçant sur ses épaule alors qu'il laissait sa langue caresser très intimement l'antre qu'il convoitait tant, sous un cris rauque de luffy qui subissait les assauts de l'organe humide sur et dans son intimité.

_ C'est bon!

Luffy n'en pouvait plus il fallait que son amour vienne en lui... maintenant!

_ Vient s-sanji, vient en moi...! Cria presque le dominé en sentant la langue experte sucé son gland.

_ Tu n'est pas préparé! Protesta le blond en se relevant, ce qui ne plut pas à luffy qui l'attrapa par les épaule, son visage à seulement quelques millimètres du siens.

_ S'il te plaît bébé... Je veux te sentir en moi, me faire l'amour, me faire jouir... Luffy ponctuait chaques phrases d'un baiser chaud sur les lèvres de son amant qui craqua et attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant, il versa une généreuse quantité sur son sexe et se masturba rapidement, vraiment pressé d'être à l'intérieur du corps de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Luffy poussa un soupir d'envie en voyant son amant s'activer autour de ce membre chaud, épais et long qu'il convoitait tant et se laissa tomber les jambes largement écartée sur le lit quand le plus vieux se plaça entre ses jambe, la virilité dur comme du comme du roc pousser contre son intimité.

Il laissa échappé un cris de douleur en le sentant complètement en lui mais soufflait calmement pour ignorer la désagréable sensation, il savait parfaitement que dans quelque instants son homme lui ferais voir les étoiles.

Sanji lécha doucement les larmes s'échappant des yeux de son amour et amorça un mouvement lent et délicat pour l'habituer à son imposante présence. Au bout de quelques minutes il décida de se retirer voyant très bien que son amour souffrait il s'en voulait de l'avoir écouter et de pas l'avoir préparer quand...

_ Han oui! En-encore! Cria luffy en se cambrant contre lui.

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents en comprenant qu'il avait enfin toucher la prostate hyper sensible de l'homme en dessous de lui.

_ Là? Susurra sanji en frôlant la petite boule de nerf, pour faire languir le plus jeune.

_ S-sanji arrête d-de jouer, OH ouiii là! Gémit luffy en entourant de ses jambe celui qui venait de percuter franchement sa prostate.

Sanji donnait de profonds et violents de coups de rein, le pilonnant contre le matelas. Le lit tapait avec force contre le mur et les lattes grinçaient dans un bruit sourd sous les souffles, les cris saccadés des deux acteurs de cette scène érotique et sexuelle à souhait quand enfin le rideau tomba sous un hurlement libérateur de luffy qui jouit avec force contre le torse de son amour et sanji qui vint dans un souffle rauque à l'intérieur de son amour.

Ils tombèrent morts de fatigue sur le lit en désordre et sanji sourit, dans ses bras un luffy ensommeillé lui souriant doucement.

_ Je t'aime mon amour... souffla luffy contre les lèvres rosées.

_ Moi aussi luffy... plus que tout... Chuchota sanji en pressant ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune qui sourit comme un ange s'endormant dans entre les bras forts et protecteurs suivit de près par son amant.

FIN

J'espère que cette petite fic et ce lemon vous auront plu! J'adore le Sanji x Luffy, le problème c'est qu'il y en a pas beaucoup... Hélas!

Une petite review si vous avez aimer?

Bye!

Kitsune-gwenoo!


End file.
